Intimate Moment
by MMcF
Summary: An intimate scene between Bella and Edward. M


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Just drabble that I couldn't get out of my head, but doesn't fit any of the stuff I'm currently working on.

* * *

We sat together on the couch, watching some black and white B movie. I eventually grew cold from the lack of movement and reached for the heavy throw that was lying on the back of the couch.

"Are you cold?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Come here," he said with a smile as he inclined his head in the direction I should move. He lifted his arm onto the back of the couch, inviting me to snuggle up next to him. I had to slow my movements so that I wouldn't literally jump at his offer.

We had been dancing around our attraction for months now. We didn't work together per se, but our business circles were close enough that we had to take this very slowly, or not at all.

I slid across the couch to join him on the chaise corner. I snuggled up to his chest, laying my head on his shoulder, entwining my feet with his while he covered us both with the blanket.

The sun had completely set. The only light came from the glow of the tv as the scenes flickered from one to the next. I was looking at the screen, but my mind was elsewhere.

His hand moved from the back of the couch to play with strands of my hair. The light pulling on the ends of my tresses was deliciously tickling. I had to suppress a moan, but couldn't contain the shiver that ran through my body.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he brought his other hand under the blanket and rubbed my thigh. I bent my knee and draped my leg over his.

Between him playing with my hair and lightly rubbing my leg, I let out a small contented moan. I could feel his cheek, that was resting on the top of my head, pull into a smile.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You smell really good."

He took a deep breath. "So do you."

It wasn't enough. I felt like I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I like the way you're touching me."

His movements stuttered, but he went back to softly caressing me. We both have known for a long time the attraction is there. But we've never spoken of it out loud.

I sat up from him, twisting my body so that I easily slid into his lap. He didn't looked shocked by my change in position. He looked completely at ease with a small smile on his lips, even though this was the most provocative we'd ever been before.

Both his hands now rubbed over my legs. He began to massage my inner thighs, his thumbs pressing into my flesh with strong circular motions.

Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. My hair was flipped to one side creating a wave at my crown and a curtain blocking one side. I looked at his lips then back to his eyes. He took another deep breath.

There was no need for long conversations about our feelings or where this was headed. We both knew what we wanted, without ever having to have the relationship talk. But we also knew the consequences if this went badly.

Every interaction had to be well thought out, calculated. We were almost never alone together. Case in point. But I had been feeling blue and he had come to comfort me.

I had to think about what I was doing. Was I seeking physical comfort from him because I was sad and he was here? Or was this truly what I wanted to do?

I really hate overthinking. But I needed to be smart about this. I could not put this whole project on the line because I was yearning for him to touch me.

He looked at me. He knew my internal dialogue as well as if I had said everything out loud. This is the kind of relationship we have. We can have silent conversations with each other with just our eyes and facial expressions. He was telling me that it was my decision. I had more to lose than him if things went wrong.

I sat up from him as I pleaded silently. _I want you, but..._

He sighed a contented sigh. "You look so beautiful right now." He brushed my hair back behind my shoulder. "I don't think anything bad will happen. And we only have three more months on this project. We could start dating, but still take it slow. It's not like people won't be expecting it anyway. They all see how we interact with each other."

"I know." It's my turn to sigh. "I just don't know if I'll be able to take it slow." I look up at him and smile. He smiles too. He knows what I mean.

He looks at me. _It's your call. You make the first move_

_But I need your help. _

_I am helping you. You know how I feel. Look at where we are._ As if to punctuate what his eyes are telling me, he moves his hands higher up my legs. His thumb circle over my yoga shorts, right over my center.

I moan out loud at the contact, closing my eyes. I can feel the ever so slight buck of his hips as the sound reaches his ears.

I can feel myself getting hot and wet as the blood rushes down. My body aches to be with his.

I lean in to finally kiss his lips. We've been wanting to do this since we met. I bring my lips to his, tentatively at first. It's a soft kiss conveying how much we care about each other in spite of the obvious lust between us.

He captures my bottom lip in between his, kissing again, then touching his tongue to me. Our kiss morphs from sweet and tender to wet and hungry. I grab his shoulders and bring my hands behind his neck. His hands grip my waist firmly as he presses me down onto his hardening length. I move my hips to create friction..

"Shit," he says as he breaks our kiss.

I put my forehead to his. "Edward," I whisper.

We kiss again. I want more. He wants more. He pulls the straps of my tank top down, ghosting his fingertips down my arms before palming the small of my back. He sits up straighter and pushes me into his chest.

He's beautiful. I grapple with his tee shirt until he pulls it over his head. I pull back to look at him. We've never seen each other in this state of undress.

He smiles. I run my nails down his chest, lightly. I don't leave marks.

He traces my lips with his thumb. _I want to take my time with you. I want to enjoy you in this moment._

I smile, and we kiss more. He kisses my neck. I lean back. He kisses down my chest, and I lean back farther totally relaxing. He's supporting me completely. My back is arched high, my long hair brushing over his shins.

I can hear his breathing grow heavy. He pulls me back upright. More kissing.

This has done nothing to quench our desires, only ignite them further. The passion is an accelerant to the flames of our lust.

I move from him only to remove my shorts and his. I sit back on his lap. We wait a moment longer, enjoying the closeness, the new level of contact.

His skin is warm compared to mine. Almost hot.

I lift my hips and he enters me. I hum my appreciation for the feeling while he takes in a sharp breath. His hands are wrapped around me tangling in my hair.

I begin to move on him taking my time.

Again there is no need for words. We move together. Close. Trying to have contact on every surface.

Sounds of sex fill the room. Panting, moaning, wet skin meeting wet skin.

He touches me so that we can climax together. _We are in this together._

Our movements slow. We try to calm our breaths by breathing through our noses. He kisses me passionately.

He moves his legs so that his feet can touch the floor. He stands taking me with him because he is still inside of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and chuckle. I kiss him on his neck and taste the salty sweat from his exertions.

He carries me into the bathroom so that we can clean up.

"Shower?" he asks.

"Yeah."

The water is hot and the room fills with steam.

It's comfortable. There is no awkwardness between us. There never was. The attraction we have for each other, have had since we met, it's mutual. We've always been so comfortable with one another. This is natural. This is right. Being together.

I know that we are going to last way beyond the project that we are working on. And I'm not afraid anymore about disrupting the flow of the business. The real result is that we'll probably make it better.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
